Eli's Eyes
by Ryonikki
Summary: This is my very first fanfic. Was watching t.v. the other day and it gave me an idea. Please review. I'm needy.


**What Eli Saw**

_This is my first fanfic. Reviews are welcome._

Eli walked the corridors of Destiny, humming a little tune. The past few days was absolutely boring, everything was working fine, no impromptu alien attacks, no heated arguments between Colonel Young and Dr. Rush. Yup, it was pretty boring. Maybe if he found Chloe, they could do something together. Lately, he noticed that she was hanging around Rush quite a bit. What was up with that?

_In another part of the ship…_

Dr. Rush and Chloe were in a small room, working on a console, in a previously unexplored part of the ship. Lately, Chloe had been hanging around Dr. Rush. Ever since she was abducted, she felt oddly comforted by his presence. She assumed it had something to do with the fact that he rescued her and he knew what she was going through. Sure, Matt tried comforting her but he just didn't get it. Dr. Rush did. He didn't try to have her forget about her ordeal, he wasn't suffocating her with hugs and kisses. He was just there. He was her pillar of strength. Besides, it seemed like he didn't mind her tagging along and in fact started teaching her some Ancient.

Mostly what she did was hold a flashlight, handed him tools, things like that. Today was a little different; he had her lay on the floor by him and began naming different parts of the open console in Ancient. She listened intently, his Scottish brogue calming her nerves. As she laid shoulder to shoulder to him, she glanced over and noticed how intently he was working. She noticed his hair, which was fanned out on the floor next to hers. She noticed the intensity of his brown eyes. She saw the beginnings of stubble gracing his jawline. She saw how his Adam's apple bobbed when he spoke.

_He's fucking HOT. _Chloe swallowed and turned her focus back on the words he was saying. She hoped he didn't notice her staring at him. Finally, after an hour Dr. Rush rose to his feet and stretched, working the kinks from his neck. Once again Chloe was mesmerized by the sight above her. She felt herself getting warm and quickly averted her eyes. She too rose to her feet, brushing lightly against Dr. Rush.

Suddenly she yelped, wondering why Dr. Rush had pulled on her hair. She looked up and realized that he did not pull her hair but that her hair was caught in his zipper. She moved further back but her hair did not come free. Dr. Rush told her to stop moving and reached down and began trying to free her hair from his zipper. She patiently knelt in front of him as he slowly worked her hair free. She was trying hard not to look at him right _**there**_ but her face was just right _**there**_. The jeans left nothing to the imagination.

She gulped. It seemed like Dr. Rush wasn't having mush success in freeing her hair, so she reached up and swatted his hands away. She unbuttoned his jeans and began working his zipper down. Dr. Rush jumped and stopped her movements. She looked up at him and saw the pleading look on his face. Suddenly she blushed, knowing exactly what was racing through his mind. She quickly removed her hands. He resumed working on her hair, while Chloe knelt in front of him.

Suddenly the door to the room opened and there stood Eli, mouth open like a fish out of water.

Chloe and Rush looked at him and looked at each other. Eli was mortified and mumbled something about needing to be somewhere, anywhere but here. He practically scurried away, back down the corridor.

Chloe couldn't bring herself to talk. The look on Eli's face spoke volumes. Here she was kneeling in front of Dr. Rush, with his pants undone, her hair askew. _Oh my God! It must have looked like she was giving Dr. Rush a blow job! _

Suddenly she heard a deep laughter. She glared at Dr. Rush. He had his eyes closed and was laughing a deep laugh. She angrily slapped his thigh, but the laughter continued. Soon Dr. Rush has tears coming out of his eyes and Chloe couldn't help but join in. Finally, her hair came loose. She rubbed her head and Dr. Rush helped her to her feet.

Bloody hell, I haven't laughed like that in God knows how long. Rush said, wiping his tears.

This isn't funny. He thought I was blowing you. Chloe tied to fix Dr. Rush with a glare.

I know. The look on his face was priceless. I will remember that forever. Rush said with a grin.

Oh my God. Chloe sighed.

Come on love, it's not that bad. Let's go find Eli and explain to him what really happened. Rush turned to leave the room, still chuckling.

_Eli's room…_

Eli lay on his bed, trying hard to erase the image of Chloe's face buried in Rush's crotch. Now he knew why they seemed to be joined at the hip. Oh God.

How do you like?


End file.
